The dietary intervention of a combination of the ketogenic diet (K Diet) an the K Diet plus two carbohydrates per meal (K+2 Diet) will be evaluated for saf y and effectiveness in obese adolescents for one year. Subjects will be 11 - 6 years old, >150% ideal body weight, and divided equally by gender.